Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine learning device, a robot control system., and a machine learning method.
Related Art
For example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, flaw inspection of a workpiece by causing a robot to hold the workpiece and a camera has been performed conventionally. For example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, first, as a preparing work, a teaching step of causing an operation processing unit connected to a robot to store an inspection route and a plurality of imaging points is performed. In such teaching step, a plurality of imaging points are registered, a CCD camera provided in a tip end of the robot in each imaging point detects reflection light from an illumination means in the imaging point, and teaching is performed so that detected optical information is output as a pulse signal. Thereby, the inspection route and the plurality of imaging points are stored in a teaching unit of an operation processing unit connected to the robot as an operation program. In this way, in the flaw inspection using a robot, it is necessary that a position of the robot is taught, and an imaging position of a workpiece is specified. As a specification method of an imaging position, there is a method of uniformly imaging a range to be inspected. However, when the entire range is carefully inspected, the following two points become problems. First, in the flaw inspection, inspection is often performed in a state where resolution of a camera is increased and a size of a field of view is set to be small, in order not to overlook even a small flaw. Thus, a range that can be inspected by one imaging becomes small, and imaging needs to be repeated in short intervals. Second, the imaging appearance of a flaw varies depending on a positional relationship of a camera, a workpiece, and an illumination. Depending on the positional relationship, a flaw may be overlooked. Accordingly, in order to reduce the number of flaws that are overlooked, imaging needs to be performed while a positional relationship of a camera, a workpiece, and an illumination is changed in each position.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-014357